pauluscathfandomcom-20200215-history
Lectio Divina
La lectio Divina Una Forma De Leer La Sagrada Escritura Y Comprender El Mensaje De Dios «Si se promueve la lectio divina con eficacia, estoy convencido de que producirá una nueva primavera espiritual en la Iglesia… La lectura asidua de la Sagrada Escritura acompañada por la oración permite ese íntimo diálogo en el que, a través de la lectura, se escucha a Dios que habla, y a través de la oración, se le responde con una confiada apertura del corazón… No hay que olvidar nunca que la Palabra de Dios es lámpara para nuestros pasos y luz en nuestro camino» Benedicto XVI, 16 septiembre 2005[1]. La lectio divina es un método de oración y reflexión de los textos bíblicos, usada por los primeros cristianos como camino para comprender claramente el mensaje de la Palabra de Dios. Durante la época medieval este método fue muy usado especialmente por los sacerdotes monásticos, pero con el paso del tiempo ha pasado a ser utilizado por muchos fieles que encuentran en él una oportunidad para adentrarse en el conocimiento de la Sagrada Escritura, no sólo para iluminar la mente, sino para comprender la propia vida desde la luz de Dios. La lectio divina (lectura orante de la Palabra de Dios) tiene esencialmente cuatro pasos, a los cuales se les puede agregar un quinto paso, de gran importancia para traducir el mensaje de Dios a la realidad de cada persona, estos pasos son: Lectura: consiste en leer y releer la página de la Escritura, poniendo de relieve sus elementos fundamentales. Para ello es recomendable leer con un lápiz en la mano, subrayando las palabras que me impresionan o bien marcando con signos gráficos los verbos, las acciones, los sujetos, los sentimientos expresados o la palabra clave. De esta forma se estimula nuestra atención y se ponen en movimiento la inteligencia, la fantasía y la sensibilidad, haciendo que un trozo, considerado quizá como muy conocido, se nos muestre como nuevo. Este primer trabajo puede ocupar bastante tiempo si estamos abiertos al Espíritu: se coloca el relato leído en el contexto más amplio, bien sea de los trozos próximos a él, bien del conjunto de un libro, bien de toda la Biblia, para comprender qué es lo que quiere decir. Meditación: es la reflexión sobre los valores permanentes del texto. Mientras que en la lectio asumo las coordenadas históricas, geográficas y hasta culturales del pasaje, ahora se plantea la pregunta: ¿Qué me dice a mí? Qué mensaje referido al aquí y ahora me da Dios a través de la lectura que he realizado, ¿cómo esa palabra que me llamó la atención o esa expresión que me gustó le habla a mi vida y me da elementos para mi proceso de conversión? Oración: es la primera plegaria que nace de la meditación: ¡Señor! hazme comprender qué valores permanentes de este texto me faltan. Hazme captar cuál es tu mensaje para mi vida. Y en un momento determinado, esta plegaria se concentra en adoración y en contemplación del misterio de Jesús, del rostro de Dios. La oración puede expresarse también en petición de perdón y de luz, o en ofrecimiento de mi vida a Dios que me ha hablado por medio de su Palabra. Contemplación: se trata de detenerse con amor en el texto; más aún, de pasar del texto y de su mensaje a la contemplación de Aquel que habla en cada página de la Biblia: Jesús, Hijo del Padre, dador del Espíritu. La contemplación es adoración, alabanza, silencio ante Aquel que es sujeto último de oración, el Cristo Señor, vencedor de la muerte, revelador del Padre, mediador absoluto de la salvación, dador de la alegría del Evangelio. Acción: es el fruto maduro de todo el camino. Por eso la lectura bíblica y la acción, no son ni mucho menos dos vías paralelas. No leemos la Sagrada Escritura para conseguir la fuerza que nos permita realizar lo que hemos decidido. Más bien leemos y meditamos para que broten las debidas decisiones y para que la fuerza de consolación del Espíritu nos ayude a ponerlas en práctica. No se trata, como muchas veces pensamos, de orar más para obrar mejor, sino de orar más para comprender lo que debo hacer y para poder hacerlo a partir de una opción interior. Estos pasos te conducen a acercarte a la Palabra de Dios con amor, no como leer un libro de historia, no una bella novela de García Márquez. No, cuando te acercas a la Palabra de Dios te estás aproximando al mismo Dios que te quiere hablar, que quiere iluminar tu vida, que quiere expresarte que te ama y te acompaña en cada instante con la suavidad de su amor. ACTIVIDAD Toma tu Biblia y busca este pasaje: Lc 15, 11-32. (como ya hemos aprendido, significa, el Evangelio según san Lucas, capítulo 15, versículos del 11 hasta el 32. Ahora lee el texto, subraya las palabras que te llaman la atención, las frases que te gustan, los verbos que consideras importante, los personajes centrales, mira cual es el lugar donde se da el evento narrado, las actitudes de los personajes…. Así harás el primer paso: la lectura. Después piensa qué te dice el texto, qué mensaje te está dando Dios a través de esta historia, con qué personaje te identificas, qué frase ilumina tu realidad… entonces habrás hecho el segundo paso de este método de lectura orante de la Palabra de Dios: la meditación. Posteriormente, deja el texto a un lado y habla con Dios, cuéntale qué entendiste, pídele que te ilumine las cosas que no quedaron muy claras, exprésale de qué manera el texto te ha hablado y te ha iluminado en tu propia vida… he aquí el tercer paso: la oración. Ahora vamos al cuarto paso: la contemplación. Aquí vas a tratar de hacer silencio y le vas a pedir al Espíritu Santo que te conceda su gracia para escuchar a Dios, y para dejar que sea Él el que transforme tu corazón. ¡Listo! Por último, vas a realizar un propósito: ¿Qué vas a hacer de acuerdo a lo que Dios te ha dicho en su Palabra?... esto es la acción… así la Palabra de Dios no será una letra muerta, sino que se hará vida en tu propia realidad. De esta manera, habrás concluido el método de la lectio divina, donde no sólo conoces la Biblia, sino que dejas que sea Dios mismo quien te hable e ilumine tu realidad. ---- [1] Tomado de: http://lectiodivinacamo.blogspot.com/ 27/05/14 8:56 p.m.Section heading Volver al Inicio: http://pauluscath.wikia.com/wiki/Pauluscath_Wiki Section heading Write the second section of your page here.